


First Date

by Sammygirlspn



Series: Venji Chronicals [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Benji and Victor go on their first date
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar
Series: Venji Chronicals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194032
Kudos: 6





	First Date

Benji wiped the counter for the third time in the last hour, there had been no customers for the majority of the day, and he was bored. The bell above the door chimed signaling the arrival of a customer.

“Welcome to Brasstown, what can I get started for you?” Benji asked without looking up.

“I want to talk to the assistant manager please.” A familiar voice said. Benji looked up with a smile.

“Hey Vic. Didn’t expect to see you today.” Benji said. The older teenager leaned on the counter, his eyes taking in Victor, the teenager was wearing the crop top he’d worn in his Instagram video and a pair of cut off shorts.

“Yeah, well. I wanted to talk to you.” Victor said. “I know you saw my video the other day.”

“Yeah, I definitely had no idea you were gay.” Benji said. “I’m proud of you for coming out.”

“Thanks, um. I actually wanted to let you know that I really like you Benji. I have since the day we met, and you commented on my shoes.” Victor said. Benji opened his mouth to respond but Victor held his hand up, stopping him. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back, but I felt like you need to know how I felt. I’m done hiding, I’m done with secrets and if you just want to be friends that’s okay, I can live that. It might be a little awkward for a while but…” Benji grabbed the front of Victors shirt, pulling him so he was leaning over the counter and pressed his lips to the younger teens, stopping his rambling. Victor was so surprised that he almost didn’t kiss him back, but his brain finally caught up and he pushed back, trying to deepen the kiss despite the countertop in between them.

“Victor, I’ve liked you since we met too. I just thought you were straight, and I had no chance.” Benji said.

“Benji, would you like to go on a date with me?” Victor asked. Benji’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yes!” Benji said. “When?”

“I was thinking tonight depending on when you get off.” Victor said. Benji glanced up at the clock across the room.

“I’m off in two hours, at five.” Benji said.

“Okay, then I’m going to go home and shower and get ready. I’ll pick you up at six.” Victor said. Victor leaned back over the counter and pressed a soft kiss to Benji’s lips before pulling away to leave.

“I’ll see you at six Vic.” Benji said with a grin “And will you wear that shirt?” Victor grinned and nodded before he walked outside, feeling like he was flying. When he got to the apartment Victor’s smile faltered. His mom was standing in the living room and it was obvious his parents had been arguing. Victor’s breathing started to speed up. Isabel turned to Victor, taking in the clothes he was wearing, disgust obvious on her face.

“Eres una abominacion, repugnante, bailand tratando de llamar la atencion de los chicos. No es natural!” * Isabel spat. “Ningun hijo mio sera maricon y tut e mantendras alejado de tu hermano y hermana. Ya no eres mi familia!” *

Victor watched as his mom walked out of the living room without looking back before he dropped to his knees and a sob escaped his throat. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and like he was watching everything happen from outside his body. Victor was vaguely aware of his dad talking to him, but he couldn’t understand what he was saying, all he could hear was his fast breathing and the blood pounding in his head.

Armando pulled his son to him, talking to him gently, trying to encourage the teenager to match his breathing. Despite Armando’s efforts he couldn’t seem to calm his son, Victor’s breathing seemed to quicken, and it was obvious he was trying to get air into his lungs, but he was gasping instead so Armando did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around the teenager, pulling him tight against his body and began singing a Columbian lullaby that his mom used to sing to him. By the second verse Victors breathing started to slow and a quiet sob bubbled out of him before tears poured down his cheeks. Armando didn’t say anything, he just let Victor cry.

“Dad, why…” Victor couldn’t finish the question, but Armando knew what he was asking.

“I don’t know Mijo. I wish I could make this easier for you.” Armando said. “I wish she could see that you’re still you and that nothing has changed.” Victor didn’t respond so Armando decided to change the subject. “Did you talk to Benji?”

“Yeah, I uh, I told him that I like him, and he told me that he likes me too. We’re actually going on a date tonight after he gets off.” Victor said.

“Oh? What were you thinking of doing?” Armando asked. Victor moved back so he could see his dads face.

“I was thinking of taking him to the park for a picnic and then maybe a movie. Something simple for a first date.” Victor said.

“I think that will be perfect.” Armando said. “Why don’t you go get ready and I can help you prepare the food.”

“Thanks, Papi.” Victor said. He stood and moved back to his bedroom to find clothes. He glanced at the clock and realized it was almost five, he’d been sitting on the floor with his dad, having a break down, for over an hour. He grabbed a black button up shirt, his new jeans, and the Nike Cortes’s that Benji liked and hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He dressed and hurried out to the kitchen where he found his dad finishing up his famous burritos, something his family had always loved.

“Hey Flaco! What else would you like with dinner?” Armando asked.

“Do we have anything that I could take as desert?” Victor asked.

“I believe we have a tres leches cake.” Armando replied. “You’re welcome to take that.”

“Thank you.” Victor said. He opened the fridge and found the cake sitting on the top shelf. Victor grabbed it, setting it in the cooler Armando had pulled out and put on the counter. “Do you need my car Mijo?” 

“Si, Papi. Benji doesn’t drive.” Victor said.

By the time five-forty came around Victor had a cooler with four burritos, a cake, two fruit cups; because Armando believes no meal is complete without a fruit or a vegetable, and a bottle of sparkling cider. Victor pulled his phone out to let Benji know he was on his way before loading everything they would need into his dad’s car.

_Benji: Hey Vic, I hope you don’t mind but my parents want to meet you before we leave. Is that okay?_

_Victor: Totally fine. I’d love to meet your parents. I’m heading over now, what’s the address._

Benji texted his address to Victor and he put it in his phones GPS so he wouldn’t get lost on his way to Benji’s house. Benji lived in a neighborhood similar to the one the Salazar’s had lived in back in Texas, the houses weren’t huge like most of the ones in Shady Creek, but they weren’t small like the apartment’s that Victors family lived in now. He pulled up to the Campbells home, it was a simple two-story home with an immaculate lawn and the beginnings of a garden. A woman with Benji’s light brown hair was kneeling in the dirt to the right of the front door, obviously planting something. Victor took a deep breath, telling his racing heart to calm down before stepping out of the car.

“Mrs. Campbell?” Victor said as he approached the woman. She stood and turned to Victor with a huge smile.

“You must be Victor!” She exclaimed. “Benji has not stopped talking about this date since he got home. He is so excited.”

“I’m excited too and a little nervous. This is my first date with a boy.” Victor said honestly.

“Yes, he did tell me you just came out.” Mrs. Campbell said. “Well, why don’t we head inside while you wait for Benji to finish getting ready. George is eager to meet you as well.” Victor followed Benji’s mom into the house. The entry way was lined with pictures of Benji at various ages, a dark blue hallway runner decorated the floor in the entry and led into a well-lit living room where a man; obviously Benji’s father, was watching a basketball game. Victor focused on the TV for a moment to see who was playing, the game was between Atlanta Hawks and Dallas Mavericks.

“George, why don’t you come meet Victor.” Mrs. Campbell said. The man turned to Victor and gave him a nod.

“Who’s winning?” Victor asked, nodding to the game.

“Dallas is so far.” George replied. “You know basketball?”

“Yeah, I play for Creekwood, point guard.” Victor said.

“I tried to get Benjamin to play basketball, but he’s married to that guitar of his.” George said. Victor smiled; he knew how much Benji cherished his guitar.

“Benji is a great guitarist. I listened to him play at Battle of the Bands.” Victor said. The stairs behind them creaked and Victor turned. Benji had just reached the bottom of the stairs and was watching Victor with a look that was a mix of adoration and pure desire and it set Victors body on fire. Benji was dressed in a dark grey button up, his leather jacket, and a pair of worn jeans and boots.

“Hey Vic, you look really good.” Benji said as he approached the younger teen.

“So, do you B.” Victor said. He reached out to give Benji a hug and the older teen placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Ready to go?” Benji asked quietly, ignoring the look of shock on Victors face.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Victor said. “Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, it was nice to meet you. What time would you like me to bring Benji home?” 

“I’d be willing to extend his curfew by an hour, so eleven- thirty. If you’re going to be later than that please let me know Benjamin.” Mrs. Campbell said.

“Oh, and Victor, you’re welcome to come over anytime, son.” George said.

“Thank you.” Victor replied. He grabbed Benji’s hand and led him out the door, ready to start their date. They both climbed into the car, nervous for their first date.

“Seems like you made a good impression on my parents.” Benji said after a moment. “They never really warmed up to Derek like that.”

“I didn’t really say much. Your mom seemed excited when I pulled up and all I did was ask your dad about the score for the game.” Victor said.

“Yeah, mom likes that you’re not in college and you won my dad over by mentioning sports. I have never really gotten into them like he does.” Benji said. “Anyways, where are we going?”

“I thought we could start with a picnic in the park and go from there?” Victor replied. Benji smiled and took Victor’s hand that had been sitting on the console between them.

“It’s perfect Vic.” Benji muttered, kissing the top of his hand. Victor had to force himself to focus on his driving after that, he kept trying to steal glances at the gorgeous man sitting next to him, still wondering if he was dreaming.

Victor pulled into the parking lot at six- fifteen and he turned to the backseat where the cooler was sitting. He picked it up, carrying it with two hands before leading Benji to a secluded spot among some trees where they could have a bit of privacy. Benji grabbed the blanket that was sitting on top of the cooler Victor was holding, spreading it out on the ground and sitting down on it, waiting for Victor to join him. Victor set the cooler down and sat down next to Benji. They were quiet for a moment, neither one sure what to say.

“Benji, I really want to kiss you.” Victor blurted out. His cheeks turned pink immediately. Benji smiled and leaned over to press his lips to Victors. Victor melted under Benji’s touch, it felt like fireworks were going off in every nerve ending. Victor moved closer to Benji, nearly straddling the other teenagers’ legs. Benji wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and lay back, pulling Victor on top of him. Victor deepened the kiss, his tongue flicked out, asking for entrance which Benji happily gave. Benji’s hands began to explore Victors body, moving underneath his shirt to feel the skin there before moving lower to grab his ass with both hands, resulting in there, now hard dicks, rubbing together. Victor moaned into Benji’s mouth, grinding against the older teen. This action pulled a groan from Benji and the older teenager pulled Victor down harder, seeking more friction. Victor finally pulled away, needing to breathe.

“Holy shit.” Benji muttered. “That was hot.” Victor nodded, resting his forehead against Benji’s.

“We should probably stop though. We are in public.” Victor panted.

“Yeah. I’m also really hungry, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Benji stated. His stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and both boys chuckled.

“Okay, let’s eat. My dad made us some of his famous burritos, I’m sure you’ll love them.” Victor said. He crawled over to the cooler to pull out the food he’d brought, acutely aware of Benji’s eyes on his ass. His cheeks grew hot, but he ignored it and shot Benji a grin. Benji grinned back, his cheeks also a bit pink. Victor sat back down with his arms full of food. The boys dug into the food that Victor had brought, the burritos were amazing and Benji ended up eating both of his and half of Victor’s second one. After they’d eaten their burritos and had a slice of cake each they lay back, cuddling together, to watch the stars. Benji pulled Victor closer and kissed his forehead.

“Tonight, has been amazing.” Benji said. “I feel so spoiled.”

“You deserve it B. And more.” Victor said looking up at the older teenager.

“Thank you, Victor.” Benji said before seeking out the others lips again. This kiss, though, wasn’t as passionate as the others, this one was gentle and Benji tried to pour every emotion and feeling he had for Victor into that one kiss. Victor moved so he could push Benji back onto the blanket, once again straddling the older teenager. Benji lay back, watching Victor when he sat back, careful about not letting their bodies touch. After a moment of watching each other Benji began to get impatient and he pulled Victor down on top of him, kissing him roughly.

“How disgusting! Boys should never be together!” Someone yelled. “So immoral.” Benji tensed, it wasn’t the first time he’d heard people talk that way and it wouldn’t be the last. Victor sat back; his eyes wide.

“Vic?” Benji questioned before Victor’s breathing quickened and he began to hyperventilate. Benji sat up quickly, taking Victor into his arms in an attempt to calm him down. “Victor, you’re okay, breathe with me.” Benji whispered in Victors ear. When that didn’t seem to help Benji did the only other thing he could think of and he kissed Victor softly, brining his attention back. Victor breathing slowed and he stuttered out a shaky breath before the tears started. Benji didn’t speak, he just held the younger teen, gently rocking back and forth to soothe him.

“Benji…” Victor whispered. “My mom, she told me that today. She said I was an abomination and that I’m no longer her family.”

“Oh Victor.” Benji muttered, hugging him even tighter. “That’s horrible, I’m so sorry.” They sat quietly for several moments while Victor continued to cry into Benji’s shirt. After a few minutes Victor sat up and gave a watery chuckle. “What?”

“I’ve ruined our first date and your shirt.” Victor said. “This is probably the worst first date. I’m a mess.”

“You didn’t ruin anything Vic. This was a perfect night.” Benji said kissing Victors forehead.

“But I just spent the last half hour crying on you.” Victor pointed out.

“Yeah, and you deserve to be upset. You still didn’t ruin anything, I’m happy that we got to spend this time together even though you were crying I’m simply happy I could help you.” Benji said. “I really like you Vic, and nothing will change that.” Victor smiled up at Benji before kissing him again.

“You are amazing B.” Victor said against his lips.

“So are you.” Benji said. They lay back, cuddled up to each other, just watching the stars. The moment was quiet, calm, and Victor realized how quickly he was falling in love with Benji. For several minutes there was no noise other than the chirping of crickets in the bushes that surrounded them, and Victor nearly fell asleep with his head on Benji’s chest. The moment was interrupted by Victor’s phone vibrating on the cooler. Victor sighed and sat up to reach for his phone.

_Papi: When are you coming home?_

_Victor: I didn’t realize what time it was; we’ll head back right now. Lo siento, Papi._

_Papi: It’s okay. If you want to stay out a little later that is fine, but no later than midnight._

_Victor: Gracias, Papi._

_Papi: Te amo Flaco_

_Victor: Te amo._

Victor set his phone down after confirming that it wasn’t even eleven. He crawled back over to Benji and sat down next to him.

“Do you need to go home?” Benji asked.

“My dad extended my curfew to midnight.” Victor said.

“But mine is eleven-thirty.” Benji whined.

“Your mom did say to let her know if you would be out later.” Victor reminded him.

“True.” Benji muttered. “I’ll call her.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, found his moms contact and tapped the call button. She answered after the third ring.

“Hey Benji.” The woman said.

“Hey mom, can we stay out until around midnight?” Benji asked. There was a moment of silence before she responded.

“I don’t really want you two out that late, but Victor is welcome to come here for a while if you guys aren’t ready to end your date.”

“Thanks mom.” Benji said before hanging up. He looked over at Victor with questioning look. He knew Victor had heard his conversation; his mom was always unusually loud while on the phone.

“That works.” Victor replied. “Help me pack up?” The two boys quickly packed up their picnic before Victor drove them back to Benji’s house. When they walked in, the only light they could see was coming from the TV. They walked through the entryway into the living room where his parents were watching some cop show.

“We’re going up to my room.” Benji announced as he grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. He pushed open the first door on the right and flipped on the light. Benji’s room was just how Victor would have imagined it. A small single bed was pushed up against the wall directly across from the door. On the right side of the room was a tall five drawer dresser, Benji’s guitar and an amp, and a nightstand with a basic table lamp. On the left side of the room was the closet and pushed against the wall next to the closet was a drawing desk, complete with an overhead lamp that would offer extra lighting while he was drawing. The walls were decorated with band posters and pictures that Benji had drawn. Several of the pictures were of nature or copies of the band posters but a few of them caught Victors attention, they were of him. One was a picture of him laughing with Felix at Brasstown, another was of him with Mia at his birthday party and the last one was obviously drawn from Victors coming out video he’d posted to Instagram.

“These are amazing B.” Victor said nodding to the drawings.

“Thanks, I like to draw when I’m upset or really happy and those pictures of you were moments that made me happy.” Benji said moving so he was standing behind Victor, peeking over his shoulder at his drawings. Benji turned his head to kiss Victor’s neck, causing the younger teenager to shiver. Victor leaned his head back against Benji’s shoulder, giving him more access. Instead of kissing him again, Benji grabbed his hand and pulled Victor to his bed, where he found himself underneath the other teen. Victor rolled his hips, grinding his cock on Benji’s hip.

“Fuck Victor.” Benji breathed, his eyes closing. Victor repeated the action, this time a little bit harder, letting out his own moan of pleasure. Benji opened his eyes to look up at Victor. “What do you want right now Vic?” Victor sat back on his heels, keeping their groins from touching.

“I-I don’t want to have sex yet. I’m not ready for that.” Victor muttered. “But this feels really good.”

“Are you okay with taking off our clothes? We can keep underwear on if you’d prefer.” Benji questioned. Victor looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. Benji sat up, keeping Victor in his lap as he pulled his shirt over his head. Victor’s hands immediately found Benji’s bare skin, running up his smooth stomach, to his tight abs and back again. Benji watched him for a moment, enjoying Victor’s hands on him. After a moment of this though, Benji started getting impatient again and he grabbed the bottom of Victor’s shirt, pulling it off his body and throwing it like it had offended him. Benji’s eyes roved over Victors bare chest, lean muscles, from years of basketball, rippled as Victor breathed deeply. For a full minute neither of them moved, eyes just taking in the other before Benji surged forward, kissing Victor like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Benji’s hands moved all over Victor’s back, he moaned when Victor took control of the kiss and pushed the older teenager back onto the bed. Before Benji could even think Victor’s, hands had moved to his pants, long, thin, fingers quickly opened the button and pulled the zipper down so he could pull Benji’s pants down his legs, all without breaking the kiss. Benji whimpered, extremely turned on by Victor being in control. Victor finally pulled away, needing to breathe, and sat back.

“Come back.” Benji whined.

“I want to take my pants off.” Victor said as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his muscular legs. Benji licked his lips when the bulge of Victor’s cock was revealed to him, tenting his boxers.

“Vic, I really wanna suck your dick.” Benji panted, his eyes not leaving Victor’s covered cock. “If you’re up for that.” Victor nodded and Benji sat up, moving to where Victor was standing and gently pulled his boxers off of him before kneeling in front of the younger teen. Benji gripped Victors cock, pumping it slowly before trailing his tongue along the vein on the underside, making Victor shiver. Benji lapped at the head, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there, then, without warning, engulfed the hard member to the root. Victor moaned loudly, his hands automatically moving to Benji’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. Without realizing what he was doing Victor began tugging on Benji’s hair, causing the older teenager to moan around his cock, sending vibrations that lit his entire body on fire. Victor looked down at the same time that Benji looked up at him through his long lashes and Victor lost it, coming hard down Benji’s throat with a whine of the older teens name. His legs shook and his knees went weak, nearly collapsing on top of Benji. Benji lowered Victor to the ground and kissed his lips gently. Once Victor came down from his orgasmic high, he kissed Benji back, pushing the other teenager onto the floor, pulling his boxers down and tentatively licking his cock. Benji moaned quietly, his eyes closing.

“Victor you don’t have to.” Benji whispered, his eyes opening and locking on Victors chocolate brown ones.

“I want to.” Victor replied. “But I um…” Victor stopped, blushing hard.

“Would you like me to tell you what to do?” Benji asked. Victor nodded, not meeting Benji’s eyes. “Hey, look at me Vic.” Victor looked back up. “I don’t mind teaching you. Actually, I like that I get to be your first for a lot of things.”

“I’m just a little embarrassed I guess, because the only experience I have is a rushed blowjob in a club bathroom that didn’t get finished and you’ve been having sex for at least a year.” Victor muttered. Benji sat up and placed a hand on Victors face, kissing him gently again.

“It’s okay, we’ll go at your pace.” Benji said. “I just want to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Isabel is yelling at Victor she calls him disgusting, an abomination and that no son of hers would be gay and he wasn't allowed near his siblings.


End file.
